


Three Continents Watson

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Jealous Sherlock, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von inkinmyheartandonthepage.Eine Geschichte in der Sherlock in John verliebt ist und es unglaublich frustrierend findet, dass jeder John verehrt.In which Sherlock is in love with John and finds it increasingly frustrating that everyone adores John.





	Three Continents Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkinmyheartandonthepage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three Continents Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504656) by [inkinmyheartandonthepage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage). 



> Diese Geschichte ist von mir nur überzetzt (nicht verfasst) worden. Mit gehört also nichts. Three continents Watson http://archiveofourown.org/works/8504656 ist von inkinmyheartandonthepage http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage geschrieben worden. 
> 
> So enjoy ;)

 

Frauen mochten John Watson.

 

Sherlock musste jedoch noch genau festlegen, was es war, dass Frauen so anzog. Es war sich sicher, dass es eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Sachen war, die Frauen (von den älteren Ladies bis zu jungen Kleinkindern) dazu brachte zu lächeln, die Wimpern niederzuschlagen und zu tun, wonach er fragte. Obwohl Sherlock der Meinung war, dass Aussehen nicht wichtig sei, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass John attraktiv war mit seinem staub-blondem Haar, jungenhaftem Lächeln dass seine Augen leuchten und ihn jünger aussehen ließ. Mit seinem ausgewähltem Beruf hatte John sowohl eine vertrauensvolle als auch beruhigende Aura um sich herum, die durch die Pullover nur noch verstärkt wurde.

Und es war nicht nur Sherlock der dies bemerkte.

 

* * *

                  

Sally Donovan kommentierte es als Erste, während sie an einem Tatort waren. Dem Mörder war es nicht möglich, aus dem Café zu entkommen, bevor ein Kunde den Verstorbenen aufgestützt in den Toiletten fand und die Polizei rief. Sherlock, welcher von John begleitet wurde, nahm alles in sich auf, was die Szene zu bieten hatte, und deduzierte schnell, dass der Mörder noch immer präsent sein musste.

Natürlich hat der Killer versucht wegzulaufen, er drückte sich durch die Masse von Zeugen und stieß mehrere Damen beim Versuch zu fliehen um, bevor er von Lestrade zu Boden geworfen und in Handschellen gefesselt wurde. .

Während die Szene noch verarbeitet wurde und Sherlock weiterhin den Körper nach anderen Details absuchte, die er später für ein Experiment brauchen könnte, drang Sallys Stimme in seine Gedanken.

„Wie macht er das?“, fragte sie laut heraus.

Sherlock sah auf und vermutete, dass sie Anderson meinte. Aber als der Consulting Detective um sich sah, bemerkte er, dass es nur sie zwei waren. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick schweifen, um zu sehen, was ihre Neugierde geweckt hatte, und fand den Sergeant quer durchs Café John anstarren, welcher von mehreren Damen umgeben war, die Zeuginnen zu dem Fall waren.

Sherlock verengte seine Augen bei den Frauen die seinen Blogger umzingelten, begierig lächelten und kokett lachten, egal was er sagte. Er schniefte und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach unten auf den Körper, aber seine Gedanken waren nicht ganz fokussiert, jetzt, da er sich Johns `Fan Club´ bewusst war.

„Ich nehme an“, sagte Sherlock affektiert, „dass es etwas mit seinem Spitznamen zu tun hat.“

„John hat einen Spitznamen?“, Sally runzelte die Stirn, legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, aber ließ den Ex-Armeearzt nie aus den Augen.

„Drei Kontinente Watson, glaube ich war der Name den er bekam, wenn ich das betrunkene Nuscheln seiner Schwester richtig interpretierte“, sagte Sherlock.

Die drei waren ausgegangen fürs Abendessen, als die Nacht sich zum Schlechteren wandelte. Harry trank, bis sie beschwipst war und unterhielt Sherlock mit Geschichten aus Johns früheren Armeezeiten. Sherlock hat viel gelernt in dieser Nacht (er kategorisierte mindestens fünf verschiedene Rottöne, die den Abend hindurch Johns Nacken bedeckten).

„Sieht aus als wenn die alle in einer Minute Verletzungen simulieren“, Sally schnaufte und Sherlock sah auf um zu sehen, wie mehrere Frauen zu der Einen hinstarrten, der John seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Verletzte war eine von den Unglücklichen (oder Glücklichen, kam darauf an wen man fragte) die bei dem Versuch zu fliehen, vom Mörder umgestoßen worden war, und John schlüpfte sofort in den Doktor Modus.

Sherlock schniefte erneut und stierte die Leiche vor sich an. Verärgert über die Frauen die sich um John scharrten wie hungrige Möwen, stand er auf und schob seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„John“, schnappte Sherlock, was dazu führte, dass alle Anwesenden im Café in seine Richtung blickten. „Lass uns gehen. Mit ist langweilig.“   

John beendete seine Behandlung an dem kleinen Kratzer, den eine Frau an ihrem Arm hatte und schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen seiner Zähne, bevor er zu Sherlock ging, der ungeduldig an der Tür auf ihn wartete.

„Hungrig?“, fragte John.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich.“ Er hielt die Tür offen und ließ John vorbeigehen, welcher zu murmeln anfing dass sie nun ein anderes Café aufsuchen mussten und er hoffte, dass sein Appetit nicht verdorben worden ist.

Sherlock drehte sich zu der Gruppe von Frauen um, welche ihn mit Blicken durchbohrten und bedachte sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln, bevor er aus dem Tatort spazierte und mit Leichtigkeit seinen Blogger einholte.

 

* * *

 

„Sally hat nicht gescherzt, als sie sagte dass John gut ist“, kommentierte Lestrade von seinem Platz neben Sherlock, die Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt.   

Sherlock schnaufte und starrte das Mädchen an, welches Johns komplette Interesse hielt.

Blonde Haare, blaue Augen und gekleidet in Klamotten welche sie völlig niedlich aussehen ließen. Sherlock konnte nicht anders als zu spotten, als sie Johns volle Aufmerksamkeit einfing und ihn lächeln ließ, als wäre er komplett vernarrt.

Sherlock, welcher jedes von Johns Lächelns katalogisiert hatte, hatte diesen Mann noch nie so wie jetzt lächeln sehen und es sorgte dafür, dass er seine Zähne zusammen biss und die Schultern unter seinem dicken Mantel hochzog, als er die zwei beobachtete. Lestrade kicherte neben ihm.

„Wir sollten John rekrutieren wenn das jedes Mal das Ergebnis ist. Er kann weit besser damit umgehen als ich es kann. Fürchte ich bin aus der Übung.“

„Natürlich bist du das“, schnappte Sherlock.

„Oi! Ich und meine Ex versuchen die Dinge auszuarbeiten und für eine Weile ist es wieder gut“, sagte Lestrade.

„Sie hat eine Affäre mit dem Sportlehrer“, sagt Sherlock.

Lestrades Kiefer klappte runter bei den Neuigkeiten. „Was?“

Sherlock sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „War das nicht offensichtlich?“

Lestrade schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Christ.“ Er seufzte und sah zurück, wo John immer noch mit der Blonden sprach. „Vielleicht brauche ich Tipps von _Drei Kontinente Watson_.“

Sherlock blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Woher weißt du das?“

Nun war Lestrade an der Reihe, den Consulting Detective mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzusehen. „Sally hat es mit erzählt. Sollte das ein Geheimnis bleiben?“

Sherlock murrte. „Alles was ich brauche, ist das du _das_ überall herumerzählst. Es ist so schon schlimm genug.“

„Herumerzählen? Was bist du – oh, warte. _Nein._ Bist du…du bist!“ Lestrades Gesicht wandelte sich von verwirrt zu freudig innerhalb von Augenblicken.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin _was_?“

„Eifersüchtig“, sagte Lestrade.

Sherlock spottet und drehte sich vom DI weg und lehnte es ab ihn erneut anzusehen.

„ _Oh_ “, haucht Lestrade.

Der Blonde kicherte.

„Du – ah – du und Jo–“, Lestrade stotterte, doch Sherlock stoppte ihn schnell mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Wiedersehen, Doktor Watson!“, die Blonde winkte fröhlich und John lächelte und winkte zurück bevor er anfing zu den zweien hinüber zugehen.

Sherlock bekam seine Gesichtszüge so schnell er konnte wieder unter Kontrolle. Er weigerte sich, auf jemand eifersüchtig zu sein, der drei Jahre alt war.

 

* * *

 

Sherlocks Geduld für Johns charmante Art schwand weiterhin, als er, unglückicherweise, John zu Tesco begleitete, um sich zu entschuldigen dass er das gesamte Essen in ihrer Wohnung ungenießbar gemacht hatte.

Das Einkaufen, zwar langweilig und mühsam, lief glatt. Sherlock konnte John dazu bringen mehrere Dinge für ein neues Experiment zu kaufen und löste bei ihm einen Lachanfall aus, der ihnen von mehreren Vorbeigehenden höhnische Blicke eintrug.

Dann erreichten sie die SB-Kasse und Sherlocks Welt zerbrach zu seinen Füßen.

„Also gut, Sweetheart“, sagte John und lächelte, zum Vergnügen des Personals und Sherlock, die Maschine an. „Mach uns keinen Ärger heute, yeah? Ich weiß du weißt wie es geht nett zu sein und du hast mich so gereizt die ganze Zeit.“ Er strich mit einem Finger liebevoll über die Seite der Maschine.

„Ernsthaft John“, Sherlock schnaufte. „Zieh endlich die Karte durch.“

John grinste ihn an. „Langsam, Sherlock. Heue ist alles gut gelaufen und dieses Mädel wird uns gut behandeln. Sie war die ganze Woche ein unartiges Mädchen zu mir.“

„Es stimmt“, sagte einer der in der Nähe kichernden Mitarbeiter. „Die Maschine war die ganze Woche schon temperamentvoll.“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen bei der Frau welche versuchte sich in ihr Gespräch einzuklinken und John wissend anlächelte, als wären sie inmitten eines Witzes in dem Sherlock nicht eingeweiht ist.

„Komm schon, sei ein gutes Mädchen“, sagte John und streichelte die Maschine erneut bevor er Sherlocks Karte durchzog.  

Zu Sherlocks ausgesprochenem Erstaunen funktionierte die Maschine und druckte schnell die Quittung aus.

John rief triumphierend, boxte in die Luft und lächelte die Maschine strahlend an. „Braves Mädchen!“

Sherlock stolzierte zornig hinaus und überließ es John die Tüten zu tragen.

                  

* * *

 

Es war eine Mittwochnacht in einem Pub in der Nähe zu St. Barts mit Mike Stamford was Sherlock brach. Sie hatten einen einfachen Fall innerhalb von Stunden gelöst und als sie die Labore verlassen haben sind sie mit Mike zusammengestoßen, der sie auf einen Drink eingeladen hat um alle Details ihrer Fälle zu hören.

„Ich lese den Blog natürlich“, sagte Mike, als er drei Drinks auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Aber das kann nie besser sein als Informationen aus erster Hand.“ Er gluckste und trank einen Schluck Bier. „Habe es geliebt die Geschichten zu hören die John in der Uni erzählt hat.“

„Wirklich?“, sagte Sherlock mit beträchtlichem Interesse.

John trank etwas Bier während Mike laut lachte. „Diese Partys nach den Rugbyspielen waren legendär.“

Sherlock lauschte mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit als John und Mike Anekdoten aus den alten Tagen erzählten. Er war begierig darauf, alles über seinen Blogger zu lernen. Dinge, die er nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu deduzieren, noch in der Akte nachlesen konnte, die Mycroft ihm kurz nach Johns Einzug hat  zukommen lassen.

„Hier, bitte schön“, sagte der Barkeeper eine halbe Stunde später und stellte drei neue Gläser an ihren Tisch.

„Wir haben die nicht bestellt.“ John runzelte die Stirn und sah den Barkeeper an.

„Ich weiß. Ist auf´s Haus“, der Barkeeper lächelte John schüchtern an. „Meine Nummer ist auf der Serviette. Du kannst mir später danken.“ Und mit einem Zwinkern ging er zurück an die Bar.

Sherlocks Herz kam stotternd zum Stehen und Eis füllte seine Venen als er beobachtete wie John mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Serviette ansah und Interesse flüchtig über seine Gesichtszüge flackerte.

„Hat sich also immer noch nicht geändert.“ Mike kichert und nahm seinen neuen, kostenlosen Drink. Er grinste Sherlock an, sein Gesicht schon rot gefärbt vom Alkohol. „Ist jedes Mal passiert, wenn wir aus waren. Ich glaube nicht, dass er während seines zweiten Jahres je für einen Drink bezahlt hat.“.

Sherlock lachte nicht. „Faszinierend“, sagte er affektiert. Er stand auf und griff in seine Manteltasche um seine Handschuhe überzuziehen.

„Warte mal- wohin gehst du?“ John runzelte die Stirn, ließ die Serviette auf den Tisch fallen.

„Labor“, sagte Sherlock. „Da ist ein Experiment dass ich anfangen muss.“

„Jetzt? Wir waren da doch erst? Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock unverblümt. Er starrte John an. „Überhaupt, warum sollte es dich kümmern? Du hast ein _Date_.“ Er wirbelte herum, sein Mantel bauschte sich dramatisch hinter ihm aus und er stürmte aus der Bar.

Die kühle Londoner Luft biss in seine ungeschützte Haut und er beugte seine Schultern nach vorne. Er hielt ein Taxi an und bellte die Adresse dem Fahrer zu bevor er düster aus dem Fenster sah.

Er _hasste_ diesen blöden Spitznamen.

 

* * *

 

 

„Wie lange willst du dich hier drin verstecken?“

Sherlock zuckte zusammen, sah jedoch nicht von dem Mikroskop auf durch welches er gerade schaute. Er hatte die Tür zum Labor aufgehen gehört aber angenommen, falsch, dass es Molly sei die ihm Kaffee brachte. Es waren drei Tage seit er John zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, nur zu 221B zurück gegangen wenn er wusste dass John wahrscheinlich aus war oder schlief. Und er tat dies _nicht_ weil er sich _versteckte_.

„Bemühe dich nicht es abzustreiten, denn das ist es was du tust“, sagte John als Sherlock seinen Mund öffnete um genau dies zu machen.

Sherlock schnaufte, sah aber immer noch nicht von seinem Mikroskop auf.

„Was ist los?“, fragte John fordernd und Sherlock musste sich nicht anstrengen um die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Warum meidest du mich?“

„Ich meide dich nicht“, stritt Sherlock ab.

„Du bist nicht – _du kannst mich noch nicht einmal anschauen_ “, rief John.

Sherlock schluckte und hob seinen Blick zu John. Es erschreckte ihn für einen Moment so viele Emotionen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. John hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, darauf hindeutend dass er nicht so viel geschlafen hatte wie Sherlock gedacht hatte.

„Was habe ich getan damit du nicht in meiner Nähe sein willst?“, fragte John, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich habe meinen Kopf über das zerbrochen was ich gesagt oder getan haben könnte aber mir fällt nichts ein. Zuerst dachte ich dass du vielleicht wütend wärst weil ich dich gezwungen habe mit Mike einen trinken zu gehen.“

„Du hast mich nicht gezwungen“, quetschte Sherlock zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Und wirklich, wie konnte John das denken, wenn er und Mike zwei von den sehr wenigen waren die er in seiner Nähe dulden konnte.

„Dann hilf mir, Sherlock, weil ich mir den Kopf zerbreche um herauszufinden was ich getan habe!“ Johns Stimme wurde lauter.

„Natürlich weißt du´s nicht!“, stieß Sherlock aus. „Du siehst, aber du _beobachtest_ nicht.“

John warf, offenbar frustriert, seine Hände in die Luft. „Dann _erleuchte_ mich Sherlock, weil, im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich keine Gedanken lesen.“

„Nein, aber du hast keine Probleme deinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen, nicht wahr, Drei-Kontinente-Watson“, schnappte Sherlock. Zu seiner Befriedigung sah er John bei seinem Spitznamen zusammen zucken.

John öffnete mehrmals seinen Mund, seine Augen verengt.

Sherlock gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. „Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich bin sicher du kannst jemand anderes finden um dich zu unterhalten. Du scheinst keine Probleme zu haben alle zu verführen die dir über den Weg laufen.“

„Wenn man bedenkt dass du mir beim ersten Mal als wir uns getroffen haben gesagt hast, du seist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet“, sagte John kühl „Ich sehe nicht warum dich das stören sollte.“

Sherlock schluckte, als John auf ihn zuging.

„Es sei denn, du bist natürlich eifersüchtig, weil ich nicht länger versuche _dich_ zu verführen“, sagte John und kam so dicht vor Sherlock zu stehen, dass der größere Mann beinahe John atmen fühlen konnte.

„Eifersüchtig?“, versuchte Sherlock zu spotten, aber es kam als ein Quietschen heraus. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es stattdessen mit anstarren. „Du hast mich nie verführt“, klagte Sherlock.

„Erste Nacht als wir uns getroffen haben, bei Angelos“, sagte John. „Du hast mir gesagt du seist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet, also habe ich aufgehört.“

„Das war- das war dein Verführen?“, stotterte Sherlock. „Das war furchtbar!“

„Du hast mich ziemlich schnell abgewiesen“, erwiderte John.

„Ich-“, stotterte Sherlock, aber er hatte keine Antwort, denn John war korrekt. Er hatte John abgewiesen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich verführe, Sherlock?“, schnurrte John plötzlich.

Sherlocks Augen schossen zu Johns Hand, die plötzlich seinen Arm hinauf wanderte. Sein Mund war auf einmal trocken und er konnte förmlich fühlen wie sich seine Pupillen erweiterten. Er – sehr zu seiner Verlegenheit – wimmerte, als John seine Hand zurückzog und einen Schritt zurück trat.

„John-“, brachte Sherlock zustanden.

„Ich will dich nicht verführen müssen, Sherlock“, sagte John.

Sherlocks Herz stotterte. „Oh.“ Er schluckte schwer, seine Augen fielen zu Boden als er fühlte wie sie und die Rückwand seiner Nase zu brennen begannen. „Ich- Ich verstehe.“

„Nein, tust du nicht“, sagte John.

Beides, seine Berührung und Johns Worte, ließen Sherlock zusammenzucken. Sein Kinn wurde sanft gehoben, sodass er erneut in Johns Augen sah.

„Ich möchte dich nicht fürs Bett verführen“, sagte John und Sherlock tat sein Bestes um nicht rot zu werden. „Ich will nicht nur einen One Night Stand. Ich will _alles_ mit dir, Sherlock, weil, für den Fall dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich werde immer dich wählen.“ John schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. „Also nein, ich werde dich nicht verführen. Wenn du mich willst, dann hast _du_ zu mir zu kommen und mich zu holen. Es ist deine Entscheidung und du weißt meine Antwort.“

Sherlock blinzelte und fokussierte dann. Er verstand was John von ihm verlangte. Er wollte nicht nur ungezwungenen Sex. John wollte alles von Sherlock. Und ja, John hat bewiesen dass er an erster Stelle immer Sherlock wählen wird – war es nicht Beweis genug dass John seine Dates verließ wann auch immer er ihm eine SMS schrieb. Die Frage war, will Sherlock John?

Ja.

„Ich werde mich nicht verändern“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich, seine Augen flehten John an zu verstehen. „Du musst das wissen.“

John schnaufte. „Ja, das habe ich nach einem Monat zusammenleben mit dir schon mitbekommen. Ich habe dich noch nicht verlassen, oder?“

Das stimmte auch, aber vorige Erfahrungen ließen Sherlock skeptisch. Aber dies war John und alles was er seit Sherlock ihn getroffen hatte getan hatte wiedersprach seinen Erwartungen die er von Menschen hatte. John überrascht ihn ständig in den bestmöglichen Weisen.

„Ich will dich auch, John“, sagte Sherlock.

„Alles?“, forderte John. „Weil ich-“

Sherlock lehnte sich zu John und legte seine Lippen fest auf Johns, stoppte die Zweifel welche John heraufbeschwor.

John reagierte direkt, er hob seine Hände um Sherlock zu halten, eine Hand umfing sein Kiefer und die andere verfing sich in diesen Locken. Er trat sofort näher als Sherlock Beine sich automatisch öffneten und seufzte beinahe, als Sherlock seinen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang, sie beide Brust zu Brust aneinander brachte. John genoss das keine Stöhnen welches hinten in Sherlocks Kehle vibrierte als er seinen Kopf schief legte um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Als John sich dieses Mal zurückzog, schaffte Sherlock es, nicht zu wimmern, aber er durchbohrte John mit seinen Augen, deutlich seine Unzufriedenheit über diese Aktion. Sein Blick verstärkte sich, als John grinste.

„Ich will nicht dein Experiment unterbrechen. Immerhin bist du seit drei Tagen daran am Arbeiten. 

Sherlock war empört und festigte seinen Griff um Johns Hüfte als der Blogger versuchte aus seinen gespreizten Beinen herauszutreten. „Wage es nicht“, knurrte er.

John lachte, fiel jedoch leicht zurück gegen Sherlocks Brust. John küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ein kurzes Aufeinanderdrücken, bevor er sich löste und auf die gleiche Weise lächelte wie bei der dreijährigen; komplett vernarrt.

Wärme durchströmte Sherlock als er _endlich_ den Grund für dieses Lächeln gefunden hatte.

 


End file.
